


Welcome Home

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, connorkyle, tighty whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Connor comes home to a surprise return.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Rough fic I made to pass time a bit back. Just wanted to try two characters I wanted to write more often, who definitely need more smut together.

Sometimes, Connor really questioned why he even lives in L.A. The grunginess, the noise, the pollution. Not at all like the movies he's seen about it. It wasn’t exactly his idea in the first place, but his boyfriend was wicked good at persuading him. So obviously it wasn’t the same without him.

Kyle left a week ago for a serious Lantern Corps mission God-knows-where up in space, fighting villains that Connor still has trouble understanding. Or believing. Still didn’t make it any easier when he had trouble sleeping. Nightmares, one in particular makes him wanna puke and panic just thinking about it. He hoped that it would never happen, and he’ll be back on earth. In one piece, hopefully. Connor was still new to the whole "dating" thing in many aspects, and living together made him a little clingy. He just worries him sick. 

To keep himself busy, he tracked down a few of the biggest criminal operations in L.A. and put a complete stop to them. Within the hour prior, he had located one of Blockbuster’s crime branches, and a few arrows later, chopped it off. On the way through the week, he stopped a number of petty crimes, not to mention confront a number of corrupt cops. Now, he was sneaking over rooftops to the slightly more richer side of town. Oliver, trying really hard for the greatest dad of the century, had gotten it for him and his boyfriend Kyle. Not much of a downgrade from Oliver's living standards for him, but a major upgrade for Kyle, having been living in studio apartments all over the country. Connor did try to make it a peaceful environment, and made it a home, sweet home, eagerly awaiting them both to return.

Connor fired the grappling arrow and barely in sight, scaled the tall building all the way to the top floor. He slipped over the balcony and unlocked the door. Closing and locking behind him, Connor threw off his hood and wiped the sweat beading off his forehead. His curly blonde hair was sticking to it and the air conditioned room was probably the most soothing thing to come home to at this point. But he didn’t remember leaving it on, but it was a rush. He kicked off his boots and pulled off the quiver, dropping it on the couch with his bow. As he walked to the laundry by the kitchen, he unzipped the green leather, bullet-proof vest and chucked it onto the machine, doing the same for the undershirt and the tights. He loaded everything but the vest into the machine, one engineered by Queen Industries for costumes. Loads of thank you's from the superhero community were given to Oliver that day. Just in his white briefs, Connor grabbed a drinker bottle and filled it up, hoping to enjoy it with a graphic novel that Kyle introduced him to. It was a bizarre story, not one of his usual's he used to read as a kid, and he had trouble getting into it at first. But after a few art lectures disguised as pillow talks, he’s come to enjoy them thoroughly. He took a scull, first moment of real peace for the night. But it was interrupted by Connor noticing the bedroom light was on, and the sound of things getting shuffled around. 

He put the drinker down and quickly and quietly picked up his bow and quiver from the couch, arming the bow and quietly making his way down the hall. Without a sound and not a shadow on the wall, Connor crept to the open door, and quickly turned his head around the door, fully prepared to have his bow follow him, but jumped back at what he saw. Kyle. On the bed. In his undies. Going through his pencil case. He looked up at Connor, his reaction both being one of confusion and delight. 

“Baby?! Wha- What are you doing?” Kyle asked

“Should ask you the same thing, you creeped me out for a second!” Connor replied, lowering his bow with a sigh of relief. 

“Welcome home I guess? I’m flattered, that I can get _you_ scared” scoffed Kyle, followed by a teasing smirk. He put his pencil case and sketchbook aside to give his boyfriend his full attention. 

“You should be” Connor replied “I thought you were a robber, or worse, that orange alien you keep talking about, the greedy one you went off to fight?” 

“Larfleeze? Oh, yeah, he’s taken care of, ahead of time might I add” Kyle said proudly, beaming to himself “So yeah, that’s why I’m home early” 

“How long have you been back?” Connor asked as he took off the quiver and dropped it with his bow. 

“Have been for half an hour at least” Kyle replied casually before smiling with a raised eyebrow “But what if it wasn't me? You were seriously gonna take down Larfleeze with a bow in your tighty whities?” 

“I’ve done worse” Connor replied slightly offended. 

“Oh? Do tell, come over here sexy” Kyle beckoned, and Connor quickly paced to the bed. He climbed on and sat on Kyle’s stretched out legs, and barely settled in before Kyle pulled him in for a kiss. Happily returning it, Connor melted into it, wrapping his arms around his neck. He sobbed, and Kyle took notice. “What is it? Missed me that bad?”

“I’m sorry, I’m being weird or something. I’m not used to this” Connor replied shyly “I was just…. worried about you, I had nightmares about you-“ 

“I’m here now, it’s ok” Kyle soothed with a rub up his side.

“You were being ripped apart-“

“Connor, try to forget it, I’m all here” Kyle shushed, trying to soothe his stressed boyfriend. He summoned green hands to rub Connor’s shoulders “Honestly I was more scared about you” 

“Me?” Connor replied, slowly melting into the hands soft rubs “You’re the one in space”

“Yeah, but all those ninjas and gunmen you have to deal with” Kyle sighed “Makes my missions look like a weekend” 

“I can handle it, already took down Blockbuster’s operation tonight, so look forward to that on the news” Connor replied with his own sense of pride, which was met with an equally proud response from Kyle. 

“Good job, I think it’s time for our welcome home gifts then...” Kyle said, narrowing his eyes as his hands snaked around and grabbed two handfuls of Connor’s ass in his white briefs. Connor moaned back down into another kiss, lifting his thighs up so Kyle can get a better angle to massage him. It felt so good to have those hands on him again, with Kyle’s right hand holding the ring against him. Kyle started trailing his kisses down to Connor’s jaw, then to his neck, determined to leave as many marks there as possible. Connor just breathed heavily, the ticklish sensation on his neck making him tense up. The hands on his ass playing with his tighty whities didn’t help either. Once he was satisfied, Kyle continued down, kissing his pecs, down to his abs. 

“Christ” Connor gasped, moving his head back in response.

“Mmhm, you’re so freaking hot, babe. Missed this” Kyle replied, smiling as he kissed his bellybutton. Connor’s bulge was sticking up in his undies, rubbing Kyle’s chin as he shifted himself down the bed. Now his eyes were level with Connor’s bulge. Kyle looked up at Connor, who was already sweating and breathing like crazy. He smiled at that, licked his upper lip as he moved forward and mouthed him through the white cotton. Connor grabbed the headboard to support himself as Kyle ran his tongue around his length, before Kyle’s fingers ran around to the front and pulled his briefs down. Connor’s hard dick sprang free past the waistband and flopped on Kyle’s face, making him snort. 

“Sorry” 

“Nah, missed you big boy” Kyle replied, shifting upwards and sucked on the tip. Connor moaned loudly, thankfully the room was soundproofed except for emergencies. This was no emergency. His messy blonde hair stuck to his forehead once again as Kyle swallowed more and more of him, all the way to his balls. Then he started bobbing up and down quickly, and making humming noises that could set Connor off. He felt Kyle’s hands rub his thighs as he sucked on him as if he was starving. His eyes were confused on whether cringe shut or be wide open. One shaky hand moved to Kyle’s soft black hair and massaged him, encouraging him. He had gotten countless blowjobs from him, but this felt so much better. The utter desperation of it. Just wasn’t the same without him, it almost made him cum right then and there. 

“Kyle, please! Not yet!” Connor gasped and Kyle pulled out with a pop, spit trail still attached. 

“No problemo, don’t want this to end now too” he replied with an earnest smile. He wiped his mouth and started to push himself up. 

“H-How do you want me?” Connor asked sheepishly. Even after all this time, this sorta thing is still nerve wrecking. A exceptionally skilled bowman and fighter, but barely experienced with sex. But luckily, Kyle had been the best teacher. 

“On top, figured I’d be the one to prep beforehand” Kyle replied, pushing himself upwards more to get his legs past Connor’s so that it was his turn to be on either side. Connor got up to take his underwear off as Kyle tucked his legs up to his chest, giving Connor a good view of his bulge and taint in his black and white briefs. A slightly more nervous Connor knelt back down again and ran a finger over his hole in the material, Kyle moaning at him with a smile. He reached for the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a condom. “Second cap? Someone was busy” 

“I just, kinda overdosed some nights…. don’t judge me” Connor snapped back with a small laugh, as Kyle lifted himself so Connor could tug his briefs up his legs and tossing them to join his own whities on the floor. Kyle passed the lube but Connor just leaned down to lick a stripe up Kyle’s dick. Kyle moaned and cringed his face from the pleasure. Connor knew he missed this as much as he did. He moved his head forward between Kyle's thick thighs and inhaled him. Kyle was big too, Connor made it halfway before his gag reflex stopped him, so he moved a hand to hold the rest as he bobbed up and down. 

“Ah- you’re really getting better at this” Kyle moaned out, voice getting shaky by the word. 

“L-Learned from the best” Connor moved up to the head to reply, before licking all over it. Kyle moved a hand to massage Connor’s hair, fingers running through the golden locks, pushing him down. Connor moved a finger instinctively to rub at Kyle’s hole, but remembered something. Something the man in front of him taught him. He pulled off with a pop, before moving his face down. He used his strong bowman hands to spread Kyle’s cheeks apart and stuck a tongue in the waiting hole. Kyle moaned out, hand in Connor’s hair gripped harder and encouraged even more. Connor stuck another jab in, before swirling it around. Judging by Kyle’s increased moans and repeated “fuck yeah’s”, he was doing good. He probably could do this forever, and Kyle probably would agree to it, but he needed more than this. He moved his face away, opened the cap of lube and drenched his fingers with it. 

“I-I think that’s more than enough… not that that’s wrong” Kyle breathed out, already sweaty as Connor was. 

“Can never be too careful” Connor replied, sticking a finger into him and wiggling around, slowly opening him up. Kyle’s breathing shot up again as he tensed around his finger. Connor added another to scissor him, slowly pulsing them in and out. 

“Come on already, I need it now” Kyle whined, which made Connor smirk. It was funny when Kyle got needy. And he’s seen his drawings and constructs before, he doesn’t know anyone needier, or hornier. Connor stuck the condom on, lathered it with lube on his dick, doing it three times to make sure. Then, he slowly lined it up with his boyfriend’s waiting hole before sliding in. Kyle looked up at him with an open mouth the whole time Connor slid into him, all the way till Kyle felt Connor’s balls on his ass. “God, you’re so big, babe” Kyle moaned as Connor blushed hard, pulling out a little before pushing back in. It was met with a little moan from Kyle, but only increased as Connor continued to thrust in and out slowly. It was a comfortable pace, but he knew his boyfriend wanted more. “F-Faster, harder” Kyle said on queue, and obeying, Connor pulled out and thrusted quick and hard. Kyle threw his head back and gasped, the gasping transforming into broken moans as Connor unrelentlessy and recklessly thrusted in and out rapidly. Connor's pattern was still reckless, surprising for him, but it felt so good. He grabbed Kyle’s waist and gripped, practically holding onto his lower half by himself as he plowed into him. Connor kept the pace, and knew Kyle wouldn’t last longer. He was nervous about taking control to finish him off, but something in his mind just said “fuck it”. 

With his hands on his waist and dick still deep inside him, Connor motioned for Kyle to turn himself around. Kyle looked at him with surprise but grinned, turning himself around, getting on his knees and gripped the headboard. Connor adjusted himself before continuing his fast pace as if it never stopped. He just pushed his body up against Kyle’s back, wrapping one strong arm around him while the other stayed on his waist. He sucked on his boyfriend’s shoulder as Kyle dropped his head low as he grunted loudly. He definitely was the more vocal one, but that didn’t stop Connor from moaning from the tightness around his pulsing cock. 

“Crap, I’m so- so close” Kyle moaned, and Connor mentally agreed. The tingly feeling around his dick was about to go off. He moved his hand to wrap around Kyle’s thick leaking cock and stroke him with the help of leftover lube. Not a moment too soon, Kyle tensed, gasped and came all over the pillow below. A second later, Connor felt himself explode into the condom, letting out an exhausted moan as he did. Both men breathed heavily as the air caught up with them, and their hearts slowed down. Kyle sat still as Connor pulled out of him. He took off the condom and threw it to the bin, before shakily getting up to collect towels. When he came back, Kyle was in the middle of placing the pillowcase for the pillow he came on in the hamper, via a small green ring construct, before slumping down on the bed. He smiled weakly and satisfactorily at Connor when he came with towels. 

“Did I hurt you?” Connor asked nervously, as Kyle used the towel to wipe himself from sweat, and his butt from excess lube. 

“Nah, just not used to this again” he replied, creating another hand construct to throw the towel to the hamper. He also created a basketball hoop construct above the hamper and it fall through. 

“It’s been a week at best though” Connor said weakly as he climbed over his boyfriend to lay down “Miss me that much?” 

“Ring dildo and ring fleshlight aren’t as good as you” said Kyle with a pout “They don’t have the same… real feeling” 

“Could make a ring me” Connor suggested with a slight smirk “Unless…. You have”

“I… have before, still not the same” Kyle admitted with an unusually shy blush. Connor just scoffed. 

“Better not be like those pin-up things you like to draw, and constructs for fights” he replied, slightly cringing at the thought of a green him in a skimpy toga like Apollo or a vest/speedo version of his costume. Not that he wouldn’t be convinced to, just not to anyone but Kyle.

“Maaaybe…. I mean you’re hot in whatever so would it count as a pin-up?” Kyle said casually with a wide cheeky grin. 

“Flattered, but I’ve got a reputation to maintain” Connor replied with his own sarcastic smile over a blush, but Kyle just snorted. 

“Yes, yes, Mister-serious-but-actually-innocent-Green-Arrow” he said lightheartedly, smiling wide in tease. 

“Hey, I'm not innocent, just inexperienced with some things still!” Connor replied with an offended look 

“Yeah, but it’s still funny seeing you try to be intimidating and badass- which you are” Kyle said with his hands up in mock defense “Real you’s cuter” 

“Ok. I’m sure the Green Lantern Corps would be happy to know what’s in your sketchbooks” Connor replied as he dropped his tone, eyes narrowing intensely. Kyle just looked surprised followed by awe, and Connor did notice his dick twitch. 

“It’s so hot when you do that voice” he said before moving in to kiss Connor again, who on impulse happily accepted. 

“Mmm- Don’t change the subject” Connor said as he pulled out of it in realization. 

“I’m not, just teasing you babe” Kyle replied with a short laugh “Almost getting me going again” 

“Sleep, now. You must be exhausted” Connor said as sternly but as jokingly as he could. 

“Mmhm, I guess. You too as well" Kyle agreed and slumped back down on his back, moving his ring hand constructs to turn off the lights. 

“I’m so glad you’re back” Connor said as he shifted to lay his head on Kyle’s chest above his heart, letting out a satisfied breath “I-I love you so much” 

“Love you too” Kyle replied as a green hand moved the sheet and bed cover over their intertwined naked bodies. He kissed Connor’s head and tried to lay still “It’s good to be back”


End file.
